darkness
by dippermabel
Summary: Dipper wakes from another nightmare and Mabel seeing her twin is sad like her she joins him but what if the bottomless pit isn't so bottomless? what will Stan do to find the kid's gone?


It was a cold, dark night, Dipper woke to see Mabel still asleep. Lately he's been having nightmares, about losing the one, most important, thing to him. 'Mabel' looking down he got up and slowly went outside there was nothing there but he found himself walking to the bottomless pit he sat down by the pit.

"What you doing?" A worried voice called out. Dipper, looking behind him, noticed a worried Mabel.

"hay Mabel you scared me" He said yawning.

Mabel ignored him and sat by the edge of the pit she started chewing her hair 'not a good sign'

"What's wrong Mab..." He didn't even finish her name. In a big twin hug she was crying on his shoulder. He relaxed, and hugging her back.

"its ok" he said

Soon, an ice cold wind broke their hug apart getting up Dipper, grabbed Mabel, who tried to get them away from the pit. While the wind picked up, rain began when;

*BOOM*

Lightning struck a tree. It fell with fire on it landed right by Dipper. He jumped in surprise, soon to be falling into blackness that swallowed him. As he blacked out, he heard Mabel cry.

"DIPPER…!" Nothing followed.

"Number one are you awake? Repeat Number One are you awake?"

Dipper opened his eyes to see that he was in a white chamber. There before him was nothing but walls. Sitting up he only saw walls and a tray suddenly there was a glass shattering scratching nose before the voice was on once more.

"no.1 do you know were you are?"

Dipper looked up before saying

"I am in a weight room with a try and bed and my name is not no.1 its Dipper"

"Dipper that's the name of the constellations the big Dipper and the little Dipper" a new voice answered.

"look who ever you are let me and...Mabel? where's Mabel?"

there was a still silence.

"who?" the voice called

he stopped his nightmares being played out no this was a dream getting angry he started stomping round the room.

"look calm down or..."

"OR WHAT?" "THIS IS A DREAM SO BRING IT ON"

Dipper shouted smashing the wall. Pain that was when it hit him.

"I,m not dreaming"

Inside the smell room was a purple alicorn and a Pegasus and unicorn both wearing white lab coats with goggles. Dipper jumped over the glass and started to run.

"Curds stop him!"

With what he heard he decided the best thing to do was jump in the air vent.

Inside it was cold and hard but Dipper dragged onward till he heard a sad weeping voice.

"Plez let me see him? At least tell me if hes ok." It was Mabel.

He punched the metal air vent there on the bed in a ball was Mabel.

"Mabel are you ok?" Dipper asked worry showed on his voice.

"DIPPER!" She cried hugging him.

"Dipper I was alone and.. voice was talking and..."

"Shh is ok its ok I,m here now follow me." dipper said looking at the other side of the room.

before running into the air vent.

"Mabel are you ok I smell blood?" Dipper asked

"I...I" Mabel stumbled.

"Mabel?" Dipper said

"blarg yes bleeding but its not much you don't have to worry"Mabel said.

"Mabel let me see" I said

Mabel lifted some of her t shirt there was not a cut but a gash it looked bad.

"mabel.." I start only to be cut off

"I think there over here"a not strong or completely clear voice said.

"hmm do you smell that sister" a light voice came from another room.

"Luna you're right i smell blood are you ok?" a gentle tone said

"mabel came on"dipper said as he lead her away from the voices.

only to start falling pain

'no I will not blackout' he taught as they fell too late darkness.

"dipper wake up"mabel said tears forming on her eyes.

"wha?" was all he said rubbing his head.

"dipper you're awake we fell into a lake and you started to sinke so I pulled you to shore but you weren't moving and..and I was so scared that I lost you" she finished by hugging him tears falling freely.

he looked up to see a train a taught appeared in his head.

"Mabel follow me" he said as he sneaked into a train cart a empty one Mabel close behind.

"where are we going?"she asked.

"home" he said hiding under a seat.

"but how are we going home?"she asked crawling next to him.

"easy we wait on this train till it goes past gravity falls origin and then we run as fast as we can till we are at the mystery shake and tell everyone what happened"dipper said smiling.

"but what if first were in a different dimension two if we get caught?"mabel said tears forming.

it hit dipper he remembered mabel was a good kid a real ball of energy but if you got under that it hurt her bad she could go back to being that shy little girl that cried when hit or anything he had to step lightly or there could be a advalunch of tears to follow and a broken down sister.

"look Mabel i,m scared to but you have to be brave waddles would want you to be"he said picking his words carefully.

Mabel curled into a pink ball singing Dipper hugged her.

"moonlight...starlight...darkness falls.

from the shadows owls call

all this she'll be yours one day 'till then sleep

Dream the night away.

Dipper heard a soft snore came from Mabel and smiled before going to sleep himself.


End file.
